particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Trigunia
|} Under Construction Basic Lifestyle Customs Holidays Cuisine Basic Structure of Meals - Trigunians traditionally have often eaten up to 5 meals in a day in the winter in order to replenish the energy required to keep warm during the frigid weather - in the summer, this change and he more typical 3 meals is eaten, however, afternoon drinks becomes less a meal and more social time for drinking alcohol before the dinner. Breakfast Luncheon Afternoon Drinks - custom amongst Trigunians developed wherein alcohol was consumed before the final meal; originally was consumed with extended family members, often after farming or work as a way to winddown; drinking with family members (usually at a particular member's home) was also believed to have been started to limit domestic abuse by the serving of a hearty meal to "sober up" individuals. - over time, moved from the household to the public house and lost most of its hearty meal & heavy consumption character; instead, developed into a light meal alongside serving relatively light drinks - public drunkenness, frowned upon by Trigunian society (except at sporting events), was limited - in winter, often drinks served warm or with spicing from cinnamon, syrup or others consumed - Medovuha, a type of honey mead is popular in rural areas but is slowly making a comeback in posh bistros and public houses throughout major cities Dinner Supper Oblast Cuisine Drink Dining Out Alcohol The Arts Visual Arts Literature Music Entertainment Television Stations Film Sport The most popular sports in Trigunia: hockey, soccer, biathlon. Education Media Newspapers "Jezhednevnye Novosti" is a broadsheet newspaper, that while declaring itself 'independent' politically, has sympathies for centre-left and liberal causes. It is the paper most likely to promote environmental causes and social reform. It has generally endorsed moderate, centre-left parties, but has also backed right-wing parties with a liberal bent. It is seen as the paper for the liberal middle-classes. "Tribuna" is a broadsheet newspaper, and has the support of the hard left. It supports militant communism, class struggle and revolution. It is seen as internationalist in foreign affairs, and promotes the idea of a 'world revolution'. It is also supportive of social reform. Its columnists are split between moderates and radicals over social issues, such as gay marriage and abortion. Its primary concern is an economic struggle. "Vremya " is a broadsheet newspaper, with a centrist political agenda, and actively promotes free-markets and a small government. It is seen as socially liberal and economically conservative. It has generally supported right-wing governments which promote a smaller role for the government and bureaucracy, and free trade. It is also supportive of globalisation. "Zhurnal" is a tabloid newspaper, and politically populist. It is known to sensationalise the news, and is generally supportive of the incumbent politically. Many of its opinion pieces are right-wing in nature, but are also skeptical of big business and the middle classes. "Trigunskij" is a broadsheet newspaper which is the most outspokenly right-wing newspaper in Trigunia, and generally takes a tough line on immigration, social reform and crime. It is generally considered to be the mouthpiece of the far right, and generally statist, xenophobic and supportive of any regime with a dismal human rights record. "Pravda": Independent left-wing newspaper. "Trigunskiy Sport": daily newspaper about sport. "Komersant": the newspaper provides information on economic, corporate and political events, analyzes and forecast of situation. "Kultura": daily newspaper about culture life of Trigunia and all world. "Novosti": independent newspaper.The main theme - event happening in the world. "Vestnik": broadsheet newspaper, with considerable loyalties to the Monarchy, traditional values and the Lutheran Church. It is broadly nationalistic in tone, and favours free trade over economic nationalism. "Min otds": The most popular daily newspaper in Sullestian. Radio "Vesti": News radio "Raduga": Radio for kids "Hit Radio": Contemporary Hits "Narodnoye Radio": Trgunian Public Radio "Radio Trigunia": News/Talk Radio "Trigunskiy Sport": Sport news Category:Trigunia